<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Семимильные шаги прогресса by TomaT_FM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894923">Семимильные шаги прогресса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomaT_FM/pseuds/TomaT_FM'>TomaT_FM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravitation you [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Science Fiction, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomaT_FM/pseuds/TomaT_FM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На когда-то заявку: Сакамото/Гинтоки. Очередные попойки, дождливые улицы, пьяные поцелуи под козырьком какого-то магазинчика на отшибе, жадный секс через одежду.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravitation you [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/524035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Edo Fights 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Семимильные шаги прогресса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Тацумы были большие мозолистые пальцы, и правая рука осталась всё такой же неловкой — даже годы спустя. От этого вдруг стало неуютно где-то в глубине живота, но ровно до той минуты, пока Тацума не схватил его под задницу так, что пришлось закинуть ногу ему на бедро. В кимоно это делать неудобно, даром что оно почти нараспашку, но отвлекаться не хотелось. Потому что целовался Тацума как в первый раз — жадно, поспешно, с явным желанием применить свой язык где-то ещё. Гинтоки застонал и приложился затылком о стену позади себя, но легче не стало. Всё тело наливалось желанием, гудело в такт падающим каплям дождя всего в полуметре от их убежища. Они зажимались под чьим-то балконом в разгар непогоды, словно им снова по восемнадцать, и уединенного места, чтобы нормально потрахаться, нигде нет.</p><p>Тацума сильней вцепился в его задницу, втиснул колено между бёдер и прижался вплотную, от паха до груди. Можно было почувствовать каждый шов, складку и виток пояса, каждый вдох грудью и выдох животом. Жаль только, раздеться было сейчас нельзя. Возбуждение зашкаливало уже давно, и в голове лениво перекатывались лишь две мысли. Первая — член Тацумы охрененно чувствовался сквозь одежду, вплотную к его собственному. Вторая — кончить хотелось прямо сейчас. Просто от того, что Гинтоки прижимали к безымянной стене где-то на краю Эдо. Как его прижимали. И кто.</p><p>— Чёрт, — Тацума прикусил ему шею, выгнулся и на мгновение застыл, почти не дыша. Кожу кольнуло, сердце забилось в горле — наверняка останется засос, и осознание этого внезапно накрыло и размазало. Гинтоки нащупал влажные на затылке каштановые волосы, дёрнул на себя, и Тацума понял — сильнее впечатал его в стену и оставил в подарок ещё одну метку. В штанах стало горячо и мокро, и идти потом домой будет неудобно, ещё и одежду стирать самому, и…</p><p>Потянув за сжатые в кулаке волосы, Гинтоки сказал:</p><p>— Поцелуй меня.</p><p>Глаза Тацумы в полумраке тлели, как угли, но он повиновался без разговоров, без шуточек и вопросов. Медленно и глубоко дыша, он чуть постанывал, вцепившись в губу Гинтоки, пробуя её языком, зубами, забирая в рот целиком.</p><p>Не имело значения, что они кончили минут через пять после того, как вывалились из бара неподалёку. Ничего не имело значения.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Прошу, — старик в закусочной поставил перед ними сакэ и закуски. Над белоснежной керамикой плыл дымок — горячее было как нельзя кстати в этот плаксивый до зубовного скрежета день. Хотя какой дождь — мокрый снег, отсыревшие хлопья смога и местами град; Кецуно Анна обещала ледяной ад целую неделю, спасибо большое.</p><p>Гинтоки привычно обхватил бутылочку под горлышко, налил Тацуме, затем себе — немного больше, впрочем, как всегда. Они пили вместе впервые после пропасти почти в десять лет.</p><p>— Десять же? — словно тут же прочитал его мысли Тацума.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Ну, мы не пили? Сейчас пытаюсь вспомнить и не могу. Голова дырявая, знаешь? — смеялся он так же, как и раньше, громко и неуместно. Словно они вчера виделись, за обедом или на тренировке.</p><p>Этот смех Гинтоки узнал бы где угодно, но до сегодняшнего дня и не подозревал, что именно его не хватало к горячему ароматному сакэ. Не запечённого кальмара, не колец с луком и не маринованной капусты. Вкус был в другом.</p><p>— Не помню, — честно соврал он, и Тацума послушно согласился замять тему, чувствуя, что сейчас не время. Подоспевшая добавка заняла их немного — Гинтоки всегда любил это место за вкусную еду. И обслуживали быстро.</p><p>Тишина поплыла между ними, медленная и неловкая, и внезапно появившееся чувство дежавю отступило перед пропастью, которую выгрызло между ними время. Всё же за десять лет многое изменилось. Или нет?</p><p>— Слушай, а когда я встретил тебя на корабле, который потом экстренно сажал, ты ведь был на экскурсии? — примерно между третьей и четвёртой бутылкой обжигающе восхитительного сакэ спросил Тацума.</p><p>— И что? — протянул Гинтоки, немного согревшийся и подобревший. Мозг отказывался напоминать, когда это он там успел с Тацумой на кораблях побывать. Или который из полётов тот имел в виду — после первой через столько лет встречи они виделись часто. Дрались, влипали в приключения. А вот пили впервые — так странно.</p><p>— И как она тебе? — не унимался Тацума.</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>— Старушка Земля.</p><p>— Какая такая старушка? Меня не интересуют женщины постарше, это к Зуре!</p><p>— Я про нашу планету, Кинто-о-о-ки-и-и!</p><p>— Ещё раз назовешь меня…</p><p>Наверное, они были как две лошади, долго простоявшие в стойле, молодые ещё, но слепые и бесполезные. Однако стоило вывести их в поле, дать прогуляться и напиться свежей студёной воды, как запахи мокрой земли и луговых трав разбудили в них давно забытое. Они ещё спотыкались и недоверчиво косились друг на друга, но старые прозвища и привычки возвращались легко. Гинтоки заметил это ещё с того раза, когда вытаскивал смеющегося Тацуму из трясины забытой богом планетки. Притворялся, что не помнил первую после стольких лет встречу, но нещадно врал даже самому себе.</p><p>— Так что?</p><p>— Что «что»? А, это, — Гинтоки опрокинул в себя очередную пиалу. — Маленькая. Голубая. И…</p><p>—…красивая… — мечтательно протянул Тацума, подперев голову рукой.</p><p>—…да, — согласился Гинтоки и глянул на него исподлобья, почему-то расстроенный, что тот украл его лучшую мысль за вечер. И требовательно вытянул руку. — Налей мне.</p><p>Ответом ему были улыбка, кивок и полная пиала. Гулять с Тацумой всегда было одним удовольствием — тот был и при деньгах, и даже пьяный отличался мягким нравом. Почти не изменившись, Тацума разве что стал выше и уверенней в себе, спокойней, как тогда, когда спрашивал, не хотел бы Гинтоки улететь в космос вместе с ним.</p><p>— За голубую жемчужину!</p><p>— За что?</p><p>— Да за Землю, Кинтоки, за Землю! Ай, не пинайся!</p><p>В общем, по правде, мало что изменилось. Почему-то казалось — это неправильно, и сакэ должно немного, но горчить. Гинтоки убедил себя, что дорогое сакэ просто по определению не может горчить. После пятой бутылки в это даже удалось поверить.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Опять дождь, да что ж такое-то! — когда Тацума жаловался, то тянул гласные как девочка-подросток, и с его тембром голоса звучало очень похоже.</p><p>— Это потому что ты дылда, — сказал Гинтоки.</p><p>— А? — и волосы у него вились от влаги смешно и по-детски, так и хотелось потрогать.</p><p>Брызги из-под колёс проехавшей машины едва достали до сапог, но инстинкт всё равно заставил вжаться всем телом в витрину. Хозяйка магазинчика вышла на порог, обмахиваясь веером, окинула их оценивающим взглядом. На лице у неё навсегда приклеилось недовольное выражение, как у всех людей, долго варящихся в торговле. Кроме Тацумы. Тот до сих пор так и не научился смотреть на клиентов свысока. Даже переобувшись в гэта.</p><p>— Говорю, меньше бы делал дырки в небе, глядишь, и погода была бы получше.</p><p>— Аха-ха, — привычно сказал Тацума. И завис. Свёл брови, поджал губы, раньше ещё глаза щурил, но теперь за очками не видно — задумался. — Хотя, может ты и прав. На озоновый слой это точно влияет. Но я же не один летаю!</p><p>— Но единственный — дылда.</p><p>— Аха-ха, Кинтоки, тебе просто завидно, ведь я могу взять что угодно с верхней полки магазина!</p><p>— Я Гинтоки, балда!</p><p>Брови продавщицы ползли по направлению друг к другу, как два влюбленных волосатых жука. Пришлось замолчать и, как только дождь чуть ослаб, уйти подворотнями.</p><p>В чайной рядом со старой табачной лавкой им налили горячего сакэ, и Гинтоки долго слушал, как Тацума играл голосом, в ролях рассказывая о последней поездке. Смотрел, как вертел кудрявой башкой, размахивал руками, а потом пьяным пускал слюни в салат, когда они напились в хлам.</p><p>Тацума ничем не походил на ребёнка, даже когда дурачился. Больше на обновлённую версию себя, как долгожданный качественный ремейк после дешёвых однотипных сиквелов. От понимания этого сладко тянуло в груди, почти привычно.</p><p>Ещё с первого раза Гинтоки всё сильнее казалось, что это почему-то он вернулся после многих лет на родную планету. А не наоборот.</p><p>— Странно, — завертел в руках пиалу Тацума. — Я как будто не улетал. Будто вчера был тут.</p><p>— Ты и был, дубина, — беззлобно сказал Гинтоки и поднял руку, подзывая официанта.</p><p>— Аха-ха, — согласился Тацума и заказал себе тоже самое.</p><p>Тацума часто прилетал в последнее время — раз, а то и два в месяц. Будто частыми встречами пытался зашить этот разрыв в десять лет, замазать его без следа.</p><p>Самое удивительное — ему удавалось.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>В проулке было темно и душно, и Гинтоки в очередной раз пожалел, что не выгнал Кагуру и Шинпачи в парк, что они не сняли номер в лав-отеле, а пошли погулять, выпить, поговорить о звёздах, вновь выпить и, обнимаясь, зацепиться в разговоре за какую-то деталь, которая заставила их обоих на мгновение замолчать. Посмотреть друг другу в глаза. На губы. Вновь в глаза. И вновь на губы. Как те самые давно не видевшие ничего лошади в стойле — выпущенные наружу, они спотыкались, пока не набредали на ручеек, озеро, любой водоём, отражающий их. И замирали как вкопанные, едва увидев друг друга в воде — потому что всё-таки не были ни слепыми, ни больными. Просто отвыкли.</p><p>У Тацумы шире плечи, и Гинтоки это всегда бесило, потому что всегда хотелось за них ухватиться, как сейчас, припечатать спиной к любой вертикальной поверхности. Ударить носком ботинка по пяткам, заставляя чуть раздвинуть ноги, чтобы втиснуться между ними, и чтобы губами в губы на одном уровне, потому что шея затекала целоваться с поднятой головой. А ещё потому, что Тацума любил класть ему тяжёлую руку на шею сзади, поддерживая и баюкая затылок, и Гинтоки обычно тогда хватало минут на пять. А хотелось ещё, растянуть во времени и потрогать все мгновения. Дольше целовать, продолжать стискивать плечи так, что чувствовались кости и сухожилия — наверняка больно, но Тацума никогда не возражал. Лапать за часто вздымающуюся грудь в вырезе кимоно и обводить пальцами вставшие от ласки соски. Пытаться щекотать под рёбрами — всегда безрезультатно, — и медленно, очень медленно вести раскрытыми ладонями вдоль тёплого живота, дразня и электризуя маленькие волоски под пупком. Хотелось раздеться и раздеть, развернуть упаковку, обмазать взглядом, разложить на простынях и долго, исступлённо трогать.</p><p>— Давай снимем номер? — спросил Тацума именно то, что было на уме. Прочитал по глазам, увидел на лице, в своих странствиях по другим планетам научившись читать мысли.</p><p>Гинтоки накрыл его ширинку ладонью, и они застонали оба — от прикосновения, от жара, от того, что оторваться сейчас не было никакой возможности.</p><p>— Потом, — сказал Гинтоки и распутал пояс. И смотрел, как Тацума выгибался, хватал его то за руку, то за бедро, дышал как загнанная лошадь, впервые почувствовавшая свободу бега без препятствий и стен. Смотрел и плевать хотел на людей, спешащих домой по соседней улице, на звёзды, на расстояния. Наслаждение, острое и пряное, чувствовалось как сверхтонкая вторая кожа, надетая поверх своего тела. После, когда Тацума кончил, самому Гинтоки хватило пары движений, благодарного поцелуя и запаха горячей кожи.</p><p>Притиснутый за лопатки к голой груди, Гинтоки отчётливо чувствовал, как его сердце пыталось достучаться до сердца напротив — привет, это я. Это я. Помнишь меня?</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Пьяным Тацума любил поболтать. Больше, чем обычно, быстрее, чем всегда, смеясь и теряя свой торгово-вежливый говор, переходя на тяжелые, резкие грамматические конструкции, сливая слова на манер выходцев из Тоса. Гинтоки давно привык, во время восстания они были лоскутным одеялом Японии и говорили на общем языке как люди будущего, если верить фантастам. Или, по крайней мере, легко понимали друг друга.</p><p>— Вот знаешь, все говорят про технологии аманто? Что они нам принесли и электричество, и машины, и ядерное оружие, и полёты в космос. Что мы бы без них жили в темноте да неведении ещё с тысячу лет. Фигня это всё! Посмотри хотя бы на меня.</p><p>Скосив глаза в сторону, Гинтоки скептически оглядел раскрасневшегося от алкоголя Тацуму. Их выгнали из трёх баров, что само было уже показателем.</p><p>Тацума говорил, захлёбываясь словами и новостями, будто пока летал от планеты к планете, ему затыкали рот кляпом или запрещали общаться под страхом смерти. Хотя вряд ли это всё бы его остановило.</p><p>— Я вырос в обычной, хоть и богатой, семье торговцев, — всё вещал Тацума своим голосом, способным успокоить, возбудить, окутать теплом, и всё это парой фраз. — И никогда даже не думал, что буду пилотировать межгалактический корабль! А если бы кто мне сказал, что буду — только бы посмеялся в ответ. Ведь для того, чтобы этого достичь, нужно много лет — так думалось мне тогда. Начать с кораблестроения, разобраться в механике и устройстве этих самых кораблей, налетать часы за штурвалом, изучить физику Вселенной, инженерную графику, чтобы читать чертежи, понимать математику, астрономию. Астрофизику. Я и сейчас всё ещё учусь этому всему, но я не к тому, Кинтоки…</p><p>Любя тыкать его под рёбра было легко — они брели по какой-то улочке, поддерживая друг друга за пояс, пьяные и с пустыми головами. По крайней мере, у Гинтоки голова сейчас точно была пустая — хорошая выпивка и сносная компания делали его отличным собеседником, открытым сосудом для любых разговоров. Тацума это знал и пользовался нещадно, периодически задевая губами то ухо, то плечо, то щёку. Вместе с голосом это была нечестная, но действенная тактика — Гинтоки слушал, кивал, угукал там, где было нужно.</p><p>— Мне это дается легко, — Тацума наклонился ещё ниже, обдавая горячим дыханием, зашептал вкрадчиво, будто собирался поведать величайшую тайну Вселенной — в очередной раз. Гинтоки послушно прижал ухо поближе. — И я не один такой. Многим людям легко дается и пилотирование, и ядерная физика, и другие технологии, которые нам дали аманто. Посмотри вокруг и скажи, что мы лет сорок-пятьдесят назад жили без цветного телевизора, посудомоечной машины, или… или… или без Джампа!</p><p>— Печатные машинки давно уже были, Джамп и так бы появился! — отстраняясь, фыркнул Гинтоки. Прибавил шагу, потому что погода шла к дождю — как специально, — и ввалился в четвёртый за ночь бар. Усадил их обоих за стол друг напротив друга, заказал у пробегавшей мимо официантки сакэ. Возможно, оно поможет ему понять, о чём вещал Тацума — иногда помогало, иногда нет. Но стоило попробовать, не так ли?</p><p>— Аха-ха! А говорил, все уроки проспал в этой своей академии под соснами! Но ты уловил суть, мой дорогой кучерявый друг! — Тацума воздел вверх указательный палец, проигнорировав дёргающуюся бровь Гинтоки, но вовремя появившаяся выпивка его спасла — здесь тоже быстро обслуживали. — Даже если бы не аманто, мы сами могли дорасти до такого уровня. Люди — умные существа, а прогресс идёт семимильными шагами! Через сотню-другую лет мы сами придумали бы фреон для холодильников, водородное топливо для кораблей, построили бы свой Терминал! Когда я поездил по миру, то узнал, что уже к моменту войны в некоторых странах изобрели электричество, а это значит, что все вещи, с ним связанные, были не за горами! А эксперименты с изобретениями Леонардо да Винчи проводились давно, и, думаю, человек самостоятельно смог бы создать первую машину, первый самолет, через микроскопы (аналоги которых были уже известны учёным Европы!) узнал бы свойства атома, расщепил бы его, освоил ядерный синтез, с ним термоядерную реакци…</p><p>Бам!</p><p>В Тацуме всегда были хороши две вещи. Первая: он был кучеряв так же, как и Гинтоки, и поэтому ему так же не везло с девушками. Вторая: он был так же кучеряв, как и Гинтоки, поэтому его удобно было хватать за волосы и бить головой об стол. Вот как сейчас.</p><p>— Говори о понятных мне вещах.</p><p>Тацума приподнял голову, отлепил от щеки листочек откуда-то появившегося салата, засунул его в рот.</p><p>— О погоде сойдет?</p><p>На самом деле, слушать его Гинтоки никогда не надоедало. Тацума говорил о космосе и полётах словно о любимой женщине, ждущей его там, наверху, среди звёзд. Но это-то и было проблемой.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Ты как на свидания ходишь, — задумчиво протянула Кагура, гладя, как Гинтоки обувался.</p><p>— Много ты знаешь о свиданиях, — сказал Гинтоки, закрывая за собой сёдзи. Он ушёл из дома, оставив на столике в прихожей новый зонт — подарок на день рождения. Как будто Гиноки нужен был зонт, вот ещё! Прислал бы ящик сакэ, кучерявый придурок — столько лет знали друг друга, а запомнить важное явно не получалось.</p><p>— Не взял, да? — спросил Тацума минуты две после их встречи. Будто сам не понимал, любитель почитать чужие мысли.</p><p>— Да сдался мне этот зонт! — выругался Гинтоки. Небо открылось буквально за мгновение, вылило ведро с водой, будто только и ждало их на улице. Пришлось бежать за угол, мимо уже закрытых лавок к козырьку под многоэтажкой. Пробегавшие мимо жильцы косились на них, но Гинтоки не стремился идти внутрь. Вскоре поток спасающихся от непогоды людей иссяк, и они остались наедине с небесной водой и друг другом. И оба одновременно вспомнили о зонте.</p><p>— Послушай, Гинтоки, — сказал Тацума, дёргая его за рукав.</p><p>Это было странно, но Гинтоки позволил прислонить себя к стене — отсюда их никто бы и не увидел, да и плевать.</p><p>— Очки сними, — стояла осенняя темень, что там было видно в них — непонятно.</p><p>Тацума был тёплый, его вес привычно лёг на одно плечо, пока он снимал очки и заталкивал их в карман своей пижонской красной накидки. Грянул гром. Капли барабанили по козырьку, оглушая и давя на перепонки. Гинтоки выдохнул и обнял в ответ.</p><p>— Ты надолго в этот раз, да?</p><p>Разрыв в десять лет, казалось, затянулся и зажил, но на деле мог вскрыться в любой момент, напомнить о себе в непогоду. Тацума улыбнулся — на самом деле улыбнулся, а не рассмеялся, пугая детей и голубей. Приподнял уголок губ, хмыкнул и заглянул в глаза. Остальные слова застряли в горле — столько там было огня и нежности. Жадности.</p><p>— Дело не в этом, — сказал Тацума и провёл рукой по его плечу. Тронул ворот рубашки, шею в вырезе костяшками и поднырнул ладонью под затылок, поддерживая. Прижатый к стене, Гинтоки не нуждался в опоре, но этот жест делал с ним невозможное. Тацума это знал и пользовался, не спрашивая и не сдерживаясь. В отместку Гинтоки дёрнул его за шарф, открывая горло, погладил, чуть сжал ладонь поверх сухожилий — Тацума смотрел из-под ресниц, не мигая и не отстраняясь. Хотелось выпить, но они так и не успели никуда зайти. Хотя оба знали, что им не нужен алкоголь или повод, чтобы встретиться. Ведь так?</p><p>Дождь забил сильнее, брызнула электричеством молния. Гинтоки досчитал до десяти, когда Тацума прижался лбом к его лбу и глубоко вдохнул одновременно с рёвом грома.</p><p>— Ты пахнешь так же, — сказал он в наступившей после тишине.</p><p>Гинтоки хмыкнул — он пах самым дешёвым мылом и самым дешёвым кремом для бритья. Так было всегда — ничего плохого, просто факт. От самого Тацумы сейчас едва веяло лиственным, свежим одеколоном — резкие запахи в закрытой банке корабля то ещё удовольствие. Гинтоки это знал, потому что знал о невесомости, полётах на кораблях и чёртовой астрофизике столько, сколько, на самом деле, не нужно было обычному человеку. Особенно человеку, не собиравшемуся в космос в ближайшее время. Лучше, конечно, никогда.</p><p>Тацума смотрел на него и уж лучше бы надел свои очки назад, хорошая же штука, освежала новый образ. Потому что даже в полумраке можно было рассмотреть линии смеха вокруг глаз, коричневые крапинки в синей радужке. И то, что они никогда друг другу не говорили — где-то на дне.</p><p>— Сам знаешь ответ, — сказал Гинтоки, чуть отталкивая его локтём, прижимаясь туда, где билось сердце, и одновременно привлекая второй рукой за бедро так, чтобы они переплелись ногами, вжались друг в друга, как обычно. — Можешь рассказать мне хоть миллион баек, но это не мой мир.</p><p>— Я знаю, — улыбка так и не сходила, и, если не смотреть в глаза, можно было заметить линии смеха и вокруг рта — десять лет затёрлись и забылись, но оставили свои следы. Гинтоки знал, что по нему это тоже видно. — Я и не думал, что ты согласишься сейчас, отказав тогда. Поэтому я соглашаюсь с тобой.</p><p>— Бесхребетный подкаблучник, — не смог не подколоть Гинтоки.</p><p>— Ты носишь каблуки? Почему я не видел?</p><p>— На сапогах есть. Полезно, в том числе мужчинам, от плоскостопия.</p><p>— Надо же.</p><p>Гинтоки его просто поцеловал — меньше времени на разговоры, да и быстрее заткнуть. И не закрыл глаза, как обычно. Тацума сощурился и улыбнулся в поцелуй, и это было здорово.</p><p>— Ты всё-таки слушал, — сказал он спустя мгновение, когда очередная молния и гром стрельнули почти рядом, заставив пару машин неподалёку скорбно завыть сигнализациями.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Ну, мои рассказы про космос.</p><p>— А что ещё делать, не смотреть же на тебя весь вечер?</p><p>Тацума всё же зашёлся своим дурацким смехом, и Гинтоки рассмеялся с ним вместе. Смеясь и целуясь, они дождались, пока непогода немного смягчилась, и добежали до ближайшей стойки с раменом. Они выпивали, разговаривали, шутили и, по настоянию Тацумы, обсуждали двойные звёзды. Гуляли по переулкам до утра, пьяные, целовались до рассвета, так и не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга. Тацума говорил, а Гинтоки слушал. Или наоборот. Перебивая, цепляясь к словам и мелочам, читая мысли и действия друг друга.</p><p>Правда была в том, что каждый из них мог слушать другого бесконечно, особенно когда за окном лил дождь, горел от жары асфальт, ураганный ветер сбивал верхушки деревьев прямо на землю. Не имела значения погода, не имело значения расстояние, не имело значение время. Они оба принимали друг друга такими, какими были — ещё с тех пор, как впервые встретились на берегу реки возле повстанческого лагеря Джои.</p><p>Наверное, так просто сложились звёзды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>